A Kingdom of Isolation
by wasabinokiki
Summary: Disney's Frozen AU; When Merlin was very young, he lived in the Camelot castles with Arthur. His father, Balinor, was the Court Sorcerer and best friends with Uther. Until one day, when something goes wrong, Merlin and his family is banished.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello! So this is basically the first Merlin fic I've ever attempted at writing, and publishing. I hope it goes well. _

_I loved the movie, 'Frozen', so much that I made an AU. Elsa really reminded me of Merlin and how she had to hide who he was, so I just thought about writing it. I have a lot planned for this, and I'm gonna try to make it so it's not exactly like the movie. So I'm crossing my fingers that it goes well. So, thanks for checking out my fic, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. The halls of the Camelot castle were quiet, and the only ones that were awake were the night guards that were roaming the halls.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered from his own bed in their shared room. He quietly tiptoed over to the other boy's bed across the room and climbed into his bed. Merlin grunted and swapped Arthur's hand away when he poked the sleeping boy's cheek. "Merlin!" The young prince whispered louder.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin groaned back, half asleep.

"Let's play!" Arthur said cheerfully. The 8 year old prince tried pulling the younger boy out of his bed.

"It's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep! We should play!"

Merlin kicked Arthur off of his bed and onto the floor. "Go play by yourself." he said and continued to sleep.

Arthur pouted. He thought for a second and got an idea. He climbed back onto Merlin's bed and right in his ear, he whispered. "Do you want to play King vs Sorcerer?" Merlin opened his eyes and smiled.

The next thing they knew they were running through the halls of the empty castle, laughing.

They burst into a large, empty room and closed the door. "Come on, Merlin!"

Merlin shushed him, knowing that their parents could wake up at any moment. "Okay, okay." Merlin extended out his arm and his eyes glowed bright. From his hand, bright yellow strings of light started to burst all around the young boys.

"Wow.." Arthur whispered. Merlin flicked his wrist and suddenly a dragon formed and started chasing the young prince around the room. "Hey!" Arthur cried out.

"You better run, Arthur! It's gonna catch you!" Merlin joked. The bright dragon chased the young prince all over the room.

"Not fair, Merlin! Stop this blasted dragon!" Arthur yelled.

"Her name is Aithusa, Arthur." Merlin grinned.

"Well, make _Aithusa_ stop, then!"

Arthur was running out of breath as he slowed to a stop. The dragon came straight for him but at the last minute, circled around him, went up into the ceiling and burst into fireworks. "Woah!"

Different colors formed and the lights danced off of the walls.

Arthur grabbed the wooden sword that his father had given him from the corner of the room and faced Merlin. "Sorcerer! I will not let you harm my kingdom!" He said in a powerful voice.

"Why am I always an _evil_ sorcerer? Can't I be a _good_ sorcerer?" Merlin whined.

"But that's no fun!" Arthur smirked. "Now, face me!" Arthur lunged forward and attacked Merlin with his toy sword, knowing he would deflect it with magic.

"Prat.." Merlin said quietly, but loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur attacked and each time, Merlin defended himself with a shield. Every once in a while, he would send lights to attack the prince, but missed each time.

"You are defenceless against the great, King Arthur of Camelot!" Arthur cried out after another thrust of his sword.

"King? You're barely a prince!" Merlin teased.

"Well, I'll be king someday!" Arthur replied. He slammed his sword into Merlin's shield repeatedly, his attacks growing stronger each time.

"Woah!" Merlin cried out after a very close call. "Slow down, Arthur!" The young prince didn't pay attention. He kept hitting towards Merlin.

Merlin's worries grew. Arthur was hitting really fast. "HEY!" He yelled after almost being struck on the head. "That almost hit me!"

"But it didn't!" Arthur grinned.

Merlin glared at him. Arthur went for another attack but before he could, Merlin sent a blast of light, hitting him right on the arm. Arthur stumbled at the surprise attack and fell, hitting his head on the hard stone ground.

When Arthur didn't get up, Merlin grew worried. "Arthur?" he said, stepping forward. "Arthur?" cried out louder as he raced to the prince.

Merlin reached his body and he noticed the young prince was unconscious. He dropped to his knees and lifted the prince's head onto his lap, crying out. "Father! Mother!" Tears started to fall from his face. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." he whispered to the unconscious body underneath him.

Minutes later, Merlin's parents and Arthur's father burst through the doors. They found Merlin cradling Arthur on the floor.

"Arthur?" Uther whispered.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Uther." Merlin sobbed.

All three ran to the boys on the floor. "Merlin, what happened?" Balinor, Merlin's father, asked.

"W-we were playing. And I-I accidently hit him on the arm and he tripped. I think he hit his head." Merlin said, trying to control his sobs.

Balinor took Arthur from Merlin, and Hunith took a hold of the young warlock who continued to cry.

Balinor examined Arthur. He checked his pulse, and set his warm hand on the young boy's forehead. "Magic is running through him. Let's be glad he didn't hit him on the head. It would have caused extreme damage."

"Can you heal him?" Uther asked in a frantic voice.

"I can." Balinor's eyes glowed just as Merlin's had and faded away in seconds.

"Well?"

"He should be fine by tomorrow morning. Although, I-"

"What is it?"

"I took away his memories of Merlin's magic."

"What?" Merlin cried. "You mean- you mean he won't remember I have magic?"

"It's for the best, son. I'm sorry."

Uther's eyes went glossy for a moment. "That's it." he said.

"What is?" Balinor asked.

"You. And your kind. Magic has done nothing but ruin my family. I lost Ygraine because of magic, and now it has harmed my son."

"What are you saying, my friend?"

Uther focused his eyes and looked up at Balinor. "Starting tomorrow, Magic is banned. Everyone who possesses magic will be executed."

"Uther! You can't!" Balinor cried out.

"I can, and I will."

Balinor suddenly remembered that his son was witnessing the whole scene.

"My friend, can I speak to you in private?"

Uther looked at Merlin in his mother's arms, tears still falling from his big blue eyes. He nodded, and the two headed to the back room.

Merlin could barely hear the two men talking. "Uther, please! You have to understand! He's just a boy!" He heard his father say.

"Mother, what's going to happen?" Merlin sobbed.

"I don't know, my dear." Hunith flinched when she heard Uther yelling. "Hey, why don't we bring Arthur to his room so he can rest? You can sleep in our room tonight."

Merlin nodded. Hunith gathered the young prince into her arms and they walked to Merlin and Arthur's shared room. She tucked Arthur into his own bed and they left.

oooo

The two fathers walked silently to the backroom. "Uther, please tell me you aren't doing this, please." Balinor said.

"I am. Magic has been nothing but trouble to my family. It killed Ygraine and now it has harmed Arthur!" Uther yelled.

"Uther, You are over-exaggerating. We have been friends for many years. Please listen to reason!"

"I don't know what else to think. Between the magical attacks on the kingdom, and this, magic just seems to be trying to destroy my family."

"Then remember the times where magic has been a good thing. Remember all the times we stood together, side by side, facing those foes. Do you not remember those times, my friend?" Balinor pleaded.

Uther paused for a moment before replying. "After seeing Arthur being harmed by magic, I don't want anything to do with it. I don't want Arthur to grow up with something as dangerous as that. I've seen the dark that it can do. I don't want my son to be harmed by magic again."

"Uther. You know that magic can be used as a good thing too."

"It harmed Arthur!" Uther yelled. "And Merlin was the one who caused it."

"You've watched Merlin grow up for seven years! He would never intentionally harm Arthur. It was an accident!" Balinor desperately tried explaining to his long time friend.

"An accident that shouldn't have happened." Uther said in a low rage. "If you have not gone by the end of the week, I'll have both you and Merlin executed."

"Uther-"

"NO. Four days! You have four days to be gone! Be glad I've given you that much time. Your title as Court Sorcerer has been revoked as of now." Uther turned and left a stunned Balinor in an empty room.

oooo

Merlin was fast asleep in Balinor and Hunith's bed with his mother's arms wrapped around him. Balinor walked in; his eyes were glossy and unfocused. Hunith carefully slipped out of the bed, trying not to disturb the young boy.

"What happened? Balinor?" Hunith whispered.

"He's given us until the end of the week to be gone." Balinor said quietly, so Merlin wouldn't wake up.

"Gone? Gone to where? We have no where else to go!" A knock on their door interrupted them. They quickly hurried out of the large room and into the hall. Unfortunately for them, Merlin was wide awake and had heard the whole thing.

"Gaius." Balinor said when he saw the older man.

"I heard what happened. I'm terribly sorry." Gaius looked at the couple sadly. "Fortunately, I know where you can stay for now. It's right outside Camelot. Ealdor. I have a friend who lives there. He can help you get settled."

"You'd do that for us?" Hunith said, hopeful.

"Of course, my dear sister." Gaius took hold of her hand. "I'll contact him right away."

"Thank you." Balinor said holding his wife closer.

oooo

Three days had passed and Arthur hadn't seen Merlin the whole time. Every time he wanted to go to his room to ask him to play, his father would tell him not to disturb them and to go do his studies.

When Arthur finally slipped away from his studies and away from Uther's eyes on the fourth day, he quickly raced over to Merlin's parent's room and knocked loudly. "Merlin?" He said loudly, "Do you want to play?" There was no reply. "Merlin, I know you're in there! I haven't seen you all week! Let's pla-" The door opened and Merlin stepped out.

His eyes were focused on the ground. Behind him, Arthur saw Merlin's parents gathering their bags from inside. The room seemed to be empty of their belongings. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"We're leaving." Merlin replied softly.

"L-leaving? But you can't leave." Arthur

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin said, not meeting the prince's eyes.

"'Sorry'? W-when are you going to be back?" Arthur questioned.

"We won't be coming back, Arthur." Balinor spoke up from behind Merlin. He urged Merlin out of the door and the family of three stood out in the hallway with the remainder of their things.

"But why? Has something happened? Where will you go? Why aren't you coming back?" Arthur's questions popped out one after another. Merlin's eyes started to water.

Balinor knelt down to Arthur's height and said softly, "Arthur, my boy. I'm sorry. But we just have to leave. Be good while we're gone, okay?" Arthur nodded. "Good. Now give me a big hug."

"I'll miss you, Uncle Balinor." The two broke apart and Arthur walked to Merlin's mother.

Hunith smiled at the young boy. "Oh, Arthur. I'm sorry I can't watch you grow any more than I have. I'm sure you'll grow to be a strong young man." Hunith swept Arthur off of his feet and hugged him tightly.

When Arthur was back on the ground, he turned to Merlin. The last person to say goodbye to. Merlin still wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur said.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin's eyes were pouring out tears.

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug. "You're such a baby, Merlin." At first Merlin didn't return the hug, but in time, he wrapped his arms around the older boy. They broke apart, and Merlin finally looked up at him.

There was a silence between the two children. "Here." Merlin finally said, outstretching his arm. In his hand, he was holding his favorite toy. A wooden dragon his father had made him.

"What-"

"I want you to have it." he said urging it into his hand.

"But I can't- It's your favorite toy." Arthur tried to give it back but Merlin only shook his head.

"I want you to have it. I can always ask Father to make me another one."

Arthur gave Merlin another hug. When they separated, Arthur turned back around to Merlin's parents. "I'll walk you-"

"Arthur." Uther's interrupted from down the hall. "You are suppose to be doing your studies." His footsteps were thunderous in the hallway as he walked to the group.

"But, Father! I wanted to say goodbye to them." Arthur whined.

"Uther." Balinor said stiffly.

"Balinor. Leaving so soon?" Uther challenged.

"Yes. I'm afraid so.."

Uther looked at the young warlock. Not once did Merlin look up at Uther. He shifted closer to his parents and hid behind his mother's dress.

"Well, I hope you have a safe travel then." Uther said. Arthur noted the message was warm but the way Uther said it was so cold. Something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Balinor was about to say something, but Uther answered first.

"Everything is fine, Arthur. You should be working on your studies. Off you go then." Uther pushed his son towards the other end of the hall.

Uther didn't let his son protest. They were already at the end of the hall and he could see the family leaving with their belongings.

Arthur was in his chambers minutes later. He was at his desk and reading a story about some warrior. He wasn't interested in it at all. He glanced out the window and realised that he could still see Merlin and his parents in the market. He quickly jumped up and ran towards the window. He got an idea and ran to his dresser to grab something small.

"Arthur! What in the world are you doing? Did you finish the section?" His tutor exclaimed.

"I'll be right back!" He said and quickly ran out of the room. He was gone before his instructor could protest.

He ran quickly through the halls, hoping not to be caught by his father. He reached the door leading outside and raced through the crowds.

He spotted Merlin's dark hair through all the people. He was almost at the gates. "Merlin!" he called out. Merlin didn't hear.

He jogged quicker to catch up with them and was able to catch him before they left. "Merlin!" He said in between his breaths. "Here." Arthur passed a small box into his hands. Merlin looked at him, confused. "Open it." Arthur encouraged.

Merlin opened it and found a necklace. At the very end of it, he found a small carved dragon. "Arthur, it's amazing. What's this for?" He said quietly.

"It was supposed to be for your birthday next month, but.." Arthur paused, not knowing what to say next. "I just.. wanted you to have it." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin tossed it over his head and found that it hung perfectly on his chest. "I love it." He quickly gave the older boy a hug.

"You'll come back. Won't you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as they separated. Merlin looked behind him to his parents. Neither said anything. They just looked at the two boys sadly. He looked back to Arthur and he tried to smile as best as he could.

"Goodbye, Arthur." He said. And left with his parents. Arthur didn't move. He just stood at the gates and watched them leave.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So.. How'd I do? Yay? Nay? I really hope I did okay. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to drop some in the review box. And tell me how I did! I'd really like to know! Thanks for reading! I'll see you for chapter 2!<em>

_By the way, thanks to Courtenay and Gabrielle for beta-ing and the great advice. And Mel, for the title idea! You guys are the best! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hellooo. It's been a while hasn't it? I know I said it'd be up within two weeks. And I'm sorry. I just didn't have the time to write because of finals and all. Anyways, here's the next chapter! A lot of the dialog is actually from the show I just changed some of the situations, so it's not exactly like the show.  
>Anyways, enjoy ~<em>

* * *

><p>8 Years Later<p>

Merlin trudged through the forest. After days of traveling, he finally reached the edge of Camelot. It was midday when he reached the gates. Memories from his childhood started to flood back as he walked through the markets.

He was just about to walk into one of the many doors into the castle when a voice distracted him.

"Where's the target?" The young man said sarcastically. Merlin stopped and watched.

"There." Another boy said. Merlin assumed he was a servant.

"It's into the sun?"

"But, it's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then?" The young man and his friends laughed.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Merlin watched as the boy carried the target to the other side of the field. He was shocked when a dagger ended up on the target as he was walking.

"Hey! Hang on!" He exclaimed. Merlin's eyes moved back to the blond holding the daggers.

"Don't stop!" The servant continued to move to another spot.

"Here?" The blond threw another dagger.

"Come on! Run! Do you want some moving target practice?" The servant continued to shuffle around the area until he tripped and the target went rolling in Merlin's direction. Merlin stopped it with his foot and set his backpack on the ground.

He helped the servant up to his feet and turned towards the blond. "Come on, that's enough."

"What?" He replied.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?" The blond said as he walked towards Merlin.

"Uh.. No."

"Of course. And yet, you called me 'Friend'."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes. I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never had a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin bent down to pick up his belongings. He began to walk away but Arthur grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I could take you apart with one blow." Merlin turned back around and his things falling back to the ground.

"I could take you apart with less than that." The blond raised his eyebrows and analyzed Merlin's skinny frame.

"Then be my guest! Come on, then!" Merlin glared at him. He went for a punch at the other man but he twisted Merlin's arm behind his back and pinned him there.

"I could have you thrown in jail for that." He smiled.

"Who do you think you are, the King?" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur continued to smile. "No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Merlin swallowed a lump that was in his throat. _This is Arthur. _He thought. The prince let Merlin go and he fell to the floor. The looked up at him. He really looked at him. He had the same light eyes, and the same golden hair. How did he not notice?

"Arthur? _Prince_ Arthur?" Arthur nodded.

_It had to be him. _He thought. "There's something about you. I feel like we've met before. I can't quite put my finger on it." Merlin was about to say something but Arthur turned and walked to the castle. "Morris. Make sure you put the targets back where they belong." He heard Arthur say as he walked away.

oooo

"Uhm.. Where would I find Gaius? The Court Physician?" Merlin asked a guard that was standing next to an opening leading inside the castle. The guard pointed into the hallway without looking at him. Merlin nodded his thanks and walked into the direction. He continued walking until he found a sign that said 'Court Physician' and an arrow pointing to a door to his left.

"Hello?" He said popping his head into the room. There was no answer. "Hello?" He repeated louder. He heard something towards the top, and he saw Gaius reading a book on the balcony above, not paying attention to the young boy that walked in.

Merlin coughed intentionally loud and Gaius finally heard him. He looked down at the skinny boy. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked as he climbed down from the balcony.

"Gaius?" Merlin said trying to get a good look at the old man.

"Yes?" At first Merlin didn't know what to say. He simply stared at the physician with his mouth gaped open. "Do I know you? You look very familiar." Gaius studied Merlin's face.

"I- My name's Merlin. I use to live in the castle years ago. You might know my par-"

"Merlin!" Gaius interrupted and pulled him into a big hug. When the two separated, Gaius directed Merlin to the table to sit.

"How have you been? You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!"

"Yes. It's been a long time, Gaius. A lot has changed since I've been here." Merlin smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you shouldn't be here. Magic is illegal."

"I-I know Gaius. It's just that.. I had no where else to go." Merlin looked down at his lap.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was last week. There were a couple bandits that came into Ealdor demanding money or else they'd destroy all the crops. Winter is right around the corner and obviously we had to do it. But the village is very poor. King Cenred cares very little for the outlying regions.

"The bandits were very upset with what we gathered. They began destroying the crops and my mother ran out to stop them. I tried to go after her but my father wouldn't let me. He told me he'd handle it. He even made me promise that I wouldn't do anything." Merlin paused."We gave them a funeral the day after."

"Oh, my boy. I'm so sorry to hear. Listen, if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay here." Merlin looked up. His tears just about to leak out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Gaius."

"You can put your belongings in that room back there." Gaius pointed to a door in the very back of the room. Merlin remember from when he was younger that it was Gaius's room.

"Isn't that where you sleep? I'd be more than happy to sleep on the floor out here." Merlin tried arguing.

"Don't worry about me. There's a cot right over there that I can sleep on. Go on then." Gaius pulled him out of the bench and pushed him in the direction of the small room.

Before he walked in, he turned back around. "Thank you, Gaius." The old physician nodded and continued looking through some of the books that were stacked on the table.

oooo

"Merlin!" Gaius's loud voice called from the main room. Merlin barely acknowledged Gaius when he barged into the room. "Merlin. Wake up, will you? It's almost noon! I need you to run a few errands for me."

"erm. Sure, Gaius.. Of course." Merlin mumbled.

"Come on, I've got breakfast on the table for you." Gaius said as he walked out.

Merlin forced himself out of bed and quickly got dressed in his usual attire. He walked out of the small room and found porridge that Gaius had made on the table. He sat down and ate the food.

"When you finish, I want you to deliver these for me." Gaius set 2 different bottles with liquids onto the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Robin, and this one is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." Merlin nodded his head as he shoved another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

After delivering the bottles of medicine the the correct person, Merlin decided to walk around the market for a bit.

Merlin recognized a few familiar faces although they have aged a lot. Merlin was staring at some young kids throwing some rotten vegetables at a poor man in the stocks and didn't see when he bumped into someone. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He saw a girl around the same age as him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm Guinevere. But, most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She said.

"Right, I'm Merlin." He offered his hand and they shook.

"I saw what you did yesterday."

"Oh, you did?" She nodded. "It wasn't very smart of me, was it?"

"No, no no. I saw what you did. It was brave." Gwen smiled. "Although, you'd never be able to beat him."

Merlin's smile faded a bit. "Thanks.."

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look!" Gwen panicked as she suddenly realized what she had said. "It's just, uhm.. Arthur's just one of those rough, tough, save the world kind of men and well.." She paused.

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

Merlin leaned into Gwen and said quietly, "I'm in disguise." They both laughed.

"Well, it's great that you stood up to him. Arthur's a bully and sometimes he needs someone to tell him that." They walked in the same direction towards the castle. "So, where are you headed?"

"I should be getting back to Gaius. I'm sure he has more things for me to do."

"Are you Gaius's new apprentice?"

"I guess you can say that." Merlin nodded.

"Well, I have to go do some chores for the Lady Morgana. It was nice meeting you, Merlin."

"You too, Gwen."

They both walked into different directions and headed off to their destination.

oooo

Merlin walked back to Gaius's chambers and took the long way. He wanted to spend a bit more time thinking. "_Arthur's a bully and sometimes he needs someone to tell him that."_ He remembered what Gwen said.

_How much has he really changed?_ Merlin thought. He remembered when they were younger, they'd always play together. Although, he was a bit harsh at times, he was always kind to everyone.

_I guess people change._ Merlin was saddened by it. He really wished Arthur didn't turn out like this. He expected Arthur to grow to to be fair, and kind to everyone. He turned out the exact opposite.

When Merlin reached the chambers, Gaius was focused on a glass beaker that was sitting over a small fire and bubbling liquid on the inside.

"Gaius, do you need anything else?" He asked the busy physician.

"Not at the moment. But I'll make sure to call you when I do." Gaius said not looking away from the beaker.

Merlin nodded and walked up to his room. He didn't have anything else to do. So he decided to take a short nap.

* * *

><p><em>AN: How was it? I'm not so proud of this chapter. It actually took a while to write. If you still haven't noticed, I combined the first and second meeting of Merlin and Arthur into one. And Merlin meeting Gwen is a bit differently too.<em>

_I've got a couple of anons asking if this is going to be a Merthur fic, and I should have cleared it up in the beginning, but I guess I forgot. This will not be a Merthur fic. All ships will be canon to the show. I apologize._

_I hope I get the next chapter done on time this time! See you then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry. Been very busy. And also there's a bit of writer's block. But, I'm hoping after this chapter, things will be getting going very soon. This chapter is very short. But I promise, I'll make the next chapter a lot longer to make up for it! _

* * *

><p>Many weeks passed and Merlin did his best to avoid Arthur, and his father. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Arthur remembered him. He wondered if Uther would remember him though. He had watched Merlin grow for years before they left. Then again, Merlin had changed a lot while he was gone.<p>

Merlin would help Gaius out with his deliveries and herb collecting. Every once in a while he'd bump into Gwen along the way and would have a small chat with her.

On one particular day, Merlin was walking through the market as usual gathering some supplies that Gaius had requested.

He was almost done but when he spotted a blond head in the crowd of people. He quickly turned and walked in the other direction,only to be stopped when a hand slapped his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hello." Arthur greeted cheerfully.

"Sire." Merlin replied politely and kept his head down.

"So now you're being polite? What happened to the cheeky idiot I met weeks ago?" Merlin's eyes were focused on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, Sire. I-"

"Are you sure we haven't met before? You look very familiar."

"N-no, my lord." Merlin lied.

Arthur didn't say anything for a long second. He stared at Merlin, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Uh-" Merlin panicked. "Will." He said the first name he could think of.

"Will." Arthur said raising his eyebrow. _It doesn't fit,_ he thought. _He doesn't look like a 'Will'._ Without saying another word, Arthur nodded, and left.

Merlin let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding. He raced back to Gaius's chambers before he could get into more trouble.

0000

Merlin continued to avoid Arthur the best he could. It was a bit difficult as it seemed that Arthur was always looking for Merlin. Each time he found him, he would poke fun at him.

The warlock spent most of his days in his room, where he wouldn't be found by anyone but Gaius.

Merlin was on his bed reading a book he found in one of the mass stacks in Gaius's chambers. "Merlin?" Gaius said from outside his room. Gaius slowly walked into his room holding something wrapped in cloth.

"Did your father ever teach you?"

"Teach me what?" Merlin said as he put the book on his night stand.

"Magic."

Merlin shook his head. "My mother and father thought it was too dangerous for me to learn. Even though we were outside of Camelot, it was still looked down upon. And in the little village I lived in, things spread around quickly."

"So, you've never learned any spells?"

"No. Only the ones my father taught me when I was younger."

"But you still used magic."  
>Merlin shrugged.<p>

"I don't really say anything. Sometimes it just happens."

Gaius took a deep breath. "I don't want you to do anything 'accidentally' with that magic of yours. Here." Gaius handed him the object wrapped in cloth. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

At first, Merlin didn't understand. He opened it and flipped through the pages. Gaius smiled as he watched his nephew's eyes widen when he realized what the book was.

"But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word." Merlin's smile widened. "Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like I said, very short. I apologize again! I'll make it up to you guys! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is LONG over due and I am so sorry. I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter but I just haven't been in the mood to write anything. But since it's the end of summer, I decided that I need to push myself to write *something* So here's the next chapter. It might be a bit rusty but yeah. Again, I am so sorry. I know a lot of you have been asking when I would update and hoping that I didn't abandon. I'm doing my best. So here's a really short chapter for you all. _

* * *

><p>"So, will I be seeing you at Prince Arthur's coronation tomorrow night?" Gwen asked Merlin. The two were walking in the corridors. Merlin was actually helping her with her chores.<p>

He's been doing that for a long time. He helps her carry heavy laundry and running to the market to get her something really fast. It's become a habit for the two. Today, Merlin was helping Gwen clean Morgana's chambers.

"Uhm- No. I don't think so."

Gwen frowned. "Why?"

"I-I Have some things I have to do for Gaius." Merlin tried lying as smoothly as he could.

"Don't be silly. Gaius will be there too. It's required for every servant to work during big events like this. And it is required for the members of the court to attend. And since you're Gaius' assistant, you must go!"

"W-well, I'm not _really_ his assistant. He's my uncle."

"You assist him,"

"That makes me his assistant?" Merlin tried arguing. Gwen stared up at him.

"I will see you tomorrow night." She smiles and walked away.

0000

Merlin thought about Arthur's coronation all day. He was worried about Uther seeing him. Merlin's been in Camelot for a good month and a half and he has kept out of Uther's sight the whole time.

"Do you think Uther will remember me?" Merlin asked his uncle later that night while they were eating.

The old physician swallowed the bite of stew he was eating. "I wouldn't think so. _I _surely didn't recognize you the first time. You have changed a lot since you were a child." Merlin nodded. "Let's hope we don't get into that situation"

"Do you think I should go to the coronation?"

Gaius sighed. "I'd advise you not to go. But there is nothing I can do to stop you if you do."

0000

"Do you solemnly swear, to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther said as his son was kneeling in front of him.

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?" Everyone silently watched as Uther continued.

"I do, Sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now, and for as long as you shall live?" Merlin stood in the corner and saw Arthur's serious face stare up at his own father.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." Merlin noted the slight smile on Uther's face as he turned to the side to take the crown from the servant beside him.

"Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." The crowd applauds as Arthur stands and faces them.

Just then, the large window on the far side of the room crashed and an older man wearing a large cloak concealing his face walked straight in.

"Uther Pendragon!" The man said loudly almost as if it thundered in the room. "For years, you have unleashed terror among my kind." The man nodded upwards a little and Merlin noticed his eyes glowing gold. _Magic. _"You will pay for your crimes."

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther demanded. A group of four guards ran at the man with their swords but were pushed by an unseen force. No one in the room moved.

The man pulled down his cloak and his face was revealed. The man was near Uther's age and his hair dark with almost graying strands. Three knives appeared in his hand and his eyes glowed again.

The blades floated in the air and aimed at Arthur. "Let's see how you deal with your son being murdered." The knives flew through the air and to Arthur.

Before Merlin could think, he was in the middle of the knives and Arthur, stopping the knives with magic before they could reach them.

The blades crashed to the floor. "It seems that the mighty Uther Pendragon has magic within his own castle." The sorcerer across the room smiled.

"Guards!" Uther yelled once more but with a gust of wind, the man disappeared.

Merlin could feel the whole room's eyes on him. He heard footsteps and saw that the King was walking to him. Merlin panicked and started to run away.

He was stopped when he saw the guards had blocked the entrance.

He stood in the middle of the room. "Guards! Seize him!" Uther screamed. Merlin was held by two guards.

From somewhere in the room, he heard Gwen yell for him. "Merlin, no!"

"Merlin?" Uther whispered. He looked at the warlock that was being held by the two guards.

"That can't be." Arthur said. He ran over to where Merlin was and stared at him. "M-Merlin?"

Tears started to pool in Merlin's eyes. "A-Arthur, I'm sorry."

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin was dashing through the door. The guards posted there had been pushed aside by magic. Arthur ran after him. He heard his father call out his name, but he kept running.

He chased Merlin all the way out of the castle and though the market. "Merlin, wait!" he tried calling out before Merlin sprinted out the gates and disappeared into the trees.


End file.
